Vice Grip
by seriousbiznasty
Summary: A beatdown gone too far leaves John in darkness. Written for the 2012 Homestuck Secret Santa project. TW: Violence.


With the heaviest of sighs, John snatched the note on the fridge into his hands.

**SON,**  
** I AM TERRIBLY SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT I HAVE BEEN CALLED IMMEDIATELY TO NEW YORK FOR A VERY SERIOUS BUSINESS PROBLEM. I WILL RETURN IN ONE WEEK. I HAVE LEFT YOU $1,500 FOR WHATEVER EXPENSES MAY ARISE. **  
** I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AND BEING A BRILLIANT YOUNG MAN.**  
**-DAD**

"Couldn't even stay home for two days..." he mumbled to himself, crumpling the note up and tossing it in the trash. John opened up the fridge and grabbed an apple, then limped back up to his room and to his computer.

He was so happy it was Saturday. He was also a bit happy that his dad wasn't home. Now he didn't have to hide his injuries... When he made it to his computer, he sat down and logged onto Pesterchum where Dave was waiting. Shit, log off, log o-

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

Well, shit.

TG: hey egbert why didnt you meet me after school yesterday  
TG: do you know what it feels like to be blown off by your best friend  
TG: it hurts john  
TG: it hurts bad  
EB: calm down, dave. you're getting melodramatic again.  
TG: it must be like one of my soap operas  
TG: but seriously what gives  
EB: i got sidetracked. i'm sorry.  
TG: it was those dudes again wasnt it  
EB: no, it was not "those dudes again," i had to get home to my dad.  
TG: oh is he home?  
EB: well. he was.  
TG: man i know how you feel, bro is like that too  
TG: always disappearing and shit  
TG: and just when i relax boom  
TG: he appears like a fucking ninja  
TG: but anyways dont even lie to me  
TG: i know it was those guys  
TG: im coming over  
EB: no!

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

EB: dave!  
EB: dave, get your ass back here!

John sat back from his computer and sighed. When Dave set him mind to something, there was no going back. He was so tired of trying to hide it. He was really happy Dave cared so much, though. But it wasn't like he would ever like John like John liked him.

That was when it all started.

John was sitting there in class, mindlessly doodling Dave's name in his notebook, and of course the worst kids in school just had to see. That was nearly a month ago.

Yesterday was when the were finally caught by the principal herself. John had to literally beg her not to call his dad. Since he was the best student in his grade, she reluctantly agreed not to say anything.

He started to think about Dave. He really did feel bad about skipping out on him yesterday. He would just have to make it up to him, probably by going along with one of Dave's reckless ideas. He was happy when he heard a car pull up in his driveway. Happy and nervous.

He pushed himself up and headed downstairs, then to the bathroom to asses how the damage had settled. His black eye wasn't swollen, but it was bruised. The faded bruises on his neck and arms had been replaced with new ones. He could feel the purple bruises pulsating, especially the ones on his gut and chest. The cuts on his face, he had treated with a few band-aids.

How would Dave react? He'd be angry, for sure. He'd definitely want to trash those guys... When he heard a harsh rapping on the door, John figured that his dad had locked it before he left this morning. So, John forced his gaze away from the mirror and answered the door with a small smile.

But it quickly faded.

He didn't even get to speak before he was tackled to the ground by one of the three boys that he had previous encounters with. Chet. John's head thrashed against the hardwood floor. "I LOST MY SCHOLARSHIP BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as he pounded his fists against John's chest. It was bad enough that his breath was knocked out of him when he was tackled, but this made it even harder to breathe. After a minute of that, John was basically gasping through the pain for any air he could get. When he could get his breath, he cried for Dave. Screamed for him.

Chet stood up and smashed his boot down hard against John's ribs until both heard a chorus of sickening cracks. John screamed with all the air he could get, screamed his voice raw, it hurt so bad, so bad.

He called for Dave.

Chet kneeled down next to him and grabbed a fistful of messy black hair, then slammed his head against the marble floor. Everything got hazy, everything went numb. That is, until Chet literally snapped John's leg. He screamed again, and his vision went white. Everything went black, then it came back, then it went black again. No matter how many times he called Dave's name, it was to no avail.

"Help... D-Dave-"

"That fag isn't going to save you."

"You know, I find it ironic that you said that."

That was the last thing John heard before he totally blacked out.

* * *

Everything hurt. Absolutely everything. His entire body felt like it was on fire, it hurt so bad, it was hard to breathe. That was the first conscious thought that came to John's mind. The next one was, _Who's got a vice grip on my hand?_  
As he pulled himself out of the darkness, he could faintly hear...  
Beeping?  
The more he focused, the louder it got. God, what WAS that? It was so annoying. He struggled to open his eyes, fought and fought to open them. His hearing faded just a tad, energy focused on opening his eyes. He could hear... people. He thought that's what that was. The grip on his hand tightened a bit, and it hurt. He whimpered a bit and twitched his fingers, and the grip loosened greatly. His hand felt a little cold.  
He managed to open his eyes, but everything was blurry. He could make out someone, just barely, hovering over his face. Blurry visions of red. He switched his focus to hearing. It was like... screaming. But distant. He felt something wet hit his face, and that iron vice on his hand returned. His hand was warm again. He could just barely make out what the stranger was screaming.

"John, just fucking stay with me, alright? God, it's like one of your shitty melodramatic movies, just don't leave me. Please, please just hold on, we're almost there."

Who... That voice was so familiar. For some reason, he was happy to hear it. He strained to think over the beeping and screaming and bustle. Over the aching pain and vice grip. He knew exactly who it was, he knew he loved him to death, but what was his name... The beeping got faster, the screaming was louder and more frantic. John let his eyes slip closed. The grip got to the point of hurting again. His name, his name... He felt the darkness dragging him back in, it was harder to breathe. But just before he was pulled completely down, he remembered.

"Dave..."

The last thing he felt was his hand go cold again.

* * *

John had no idea what the actual living fuck was happening when he managed to pull himself back into consciousness again. He still felt pain, but it was a bit duller than before. Instead of being a roaring fire, it was extremely dull, but very uncomfortable. Which was fine by him.  
There was that grip again. That grip on his hand. A voice droned on and on like he had been talking for hours. It was calm, but shaky.

"You know, I wonder if Bro has any... He might. He is pretty shady, y'know? Maybe that's why I'm not allowed in the hall closet. Maybe that's where he hides his stash... Maybe I should check it out. What do you think?" There was a silence, but it didn't last long. "I dunno. You'd probably say something like, 'Golly, Dave! Give your brother a bit more credit, maybe he's just protecting you. Nic Cage has a nice ass.' " John would have smiled if he could. He didn't sound like that, but he was glad to hear Dave's voice.

He heard a little rustling, then felt Dave hovering over him. "It's getting pretty late," he whispered. "I promised Bro that I would come home tonight. But I'll be back tomorrow, alright?" John was caught off guard when he felt a warm, soft pair of lips against his. Dave's hand ran through John's hair, and he pulled away.

"I love you. See you tomorrow." The presence above him was gone, and his hand felt cold again. He could hear the footsteps retreating, and he searched for his voice. He could feel his heart beat faster, and he could hear that distant beeping get faster. The footsteps stopped.

"John?"

He was still struggling for his voice, just one word. One word was all he needed.

He heard the footsteps come back, and his hand was warm again. "Can you hear me?" he whispered.

John's voice came out almost inaudible, scratchy and weak, but it came out.

"Dave?"

"Oh my God, John!" There was a heavy weight against his chest, but it was welcomed. "John, oh my God, you idiot! You fucking idiot, do you know how scared you had me?!" Dave cried out, and John finally managed to open his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but everything was white. Until Dave blocked his view, that is. "Jesus, John. I thought you were... I thought you wouldn't ever wake up." John could have swore he heard Dave's voice crack at the last word, but he was so happy to see him. "So-... Sorry."

"No, shut up. You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault." He leaned down and hugged John tightly once more. John could feel his neck wet with tears. He had never seen Dave lose his cool before. Ever.

The hospital intercom to the room beeped. John was disappointed when Dave pulled away, but happy when his glasses were placed on his face so he could see.

He saw how red Dave's face was, tear stained. But he was just as beautiful as ever as he pressed the answer button. "Dave, is everything alright? His heart-rate went up for a minute there."

"Don't worry, Tess. It was just a false." He let go of the button and huffed. "I don't really want the nurses coming in quite yet. I want to chill with you for a bit." John looked around the room, taking note of the countless vases of flowers and balloons and stuffed animals. He had a pile of unopened cards on his bedside table. He also took note of the dull, white walls and the large room. There was a mini kitchen and plenty of sitting room. He saw all the machines he was hooked up, all the wires and tubes running out of him.

That's what freaked him out.

He shut his eyes and tried to pull free, tried to sit up and get out of bed, tried to escape, but Dave reached over and shooshed him, gently pushing him back. John hadn't even realized he'd been crying. "Shh, it's alright, Egbert. You were in a really bad accident." Dave's voice was smooth and steady, and it was the only thing keeping John sane. "Look... You've been asleep-uh, in a... in a coma for nearly two months now." John shut his eyes tight, and took in a shaky breath. He wanted to ask so much, but he could barely talk. He felt so frustrated. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to miss out on a second with Dave. Not now. He didn't know what was happening and he was scared. He must have started crying again, because Dave crawled up into John's bed and held him against his chest.

"Shhhhh, I know... I know, John..." Dave kissed the top of John's head and held onto him tightly. "I've stayed with you ever since you were first put in this place... Bro's made me go home a few times, though. He tried to get me to go back to school after the first two weeks, but I refused. I actually held Lil Cal hostage until he said he'd get me a tutor." John smiled weakly at that and nuzzled closer into Dave's side. Dave rested his chin on top of John's head, fingers tracing intricate little designs into John's side. "During the first week, absolutely everyone from school came to see you. Even Karkat. Jade flew in and stayed for the third week. Your dad was here about an hour ago, he left to go get something to eat and his laptop from home. He's like me, he hasn't left your side for anything. As soon as I called him, he hopped on a plane and flew back here from his business trip. At least one of us is always watching you. Dude, I wish I had your dad. He's so cool. He cares about you more than the world." John let Dave ramble off for a bit, until his phone vibrated. After glancing quickly at the message, Dave smiled-actually SMILED-over at John and said, "That's Bro. He's wondering where I'm at."

He shot a quick text back, which caused him to receive an immediate reply. "Would you mind me staying another night, Egbert?" John clutched Dave's shirt with his weak fingers, and Dave smirked a bit. "That's what I thought." He set his phone aside and held onto John, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. But it wasn't the same darkness that was swallowing him before. He was just tired. So tired. "What, you sleep two solid months and you're still tired?" Dave poked John's nose and scooted a little closer to him, arms wrapped possessively around him. "Just promise me you'll wake up tomorrow. John held out his pinky finger, which Dave took and intertwined with his own.

"I'm holding that to you."

* * *

The bright morning sun shown through John's window, causing his eyes to open. His glasses were askew since he slept in them, but that just meant he got to look at Dave's gorgeous sleeping face when he woke up. The sun was just rising, and his huge glass view illuminated the whole room in shades of red and orange. John pushed himself up with just a little trouble, muscles not quite as fatigued as they were yesterday. He saw his dad sleeping on the couch, covered with a blanket. His laptop and hat were in the floor under the couch.

John looked over at Dave just in time to see his eyes flutter open. Yeah, that would have been normal if John had seen Dave's eyes before. They just stared at each other for a minute, John's big blues boring into Dave's red embers. Dave lifted a hand to his face, feeling around for his shades that had fallen between them sometime during the night. He had the most horrified expression until John's quiet, croaky voice said, "Good morning, beautiful." Dave's face slowly melted into a smile, and he pulled John closer.

"I thought I dreamed it all up. I'm glad you're awake." John smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dave, who closed the gap. They shared a sweet kiss before pulling away and sitting up. No words really needed to be said about the subject.

"Did you ever tell the nurses?" John asked, resting his head on the crook of Dave's neck. Dave nodded and slipped his arm around John. "Tess came in last night to check your vitals and everything, she noticed something was off, I told her you woke up and were sleeping. They should come in a bit later to do a skills test."

"What?"

"To see if you can still walk and stuff."

John nodded. That made sense, he had been without basic brain functions for two months. And he hasn't used those muscles, surely they had gotten weaker.

Dave slipped away from John and stretched. "I'm gonna wake your dad up now, alright?" John grinned and nodded, and Dave made his way over to the sleeping man. With a light shake, he sprung up and looked around. His eyes landed on John.

John could feel his smile widening, and he waved weakly to his father.

"Hi, Dad." John wasn't exactly sure what happened next, but he immediately felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He hugged Dadbert back and took in the scent of tobacco smoke and aftershave. He never would have thought that he missed that smell, but he was really happy to smell it.

"Son, I'm so happy you're finally awake! Oh, I'm so proud of you for pulling yourself out of this."

"I know, Dad. I love you."

"Now you and that wonderful Dave fellow can date."

"Wait, what?"


End file.
